


peace

by paox



Series: useless saboace [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, no angst today folks, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paox/pseuds/paox
Summary: Sabo never thought they would be happy, but... they are.





	peace

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ur fluff u bastards

Sabo wakes slowly, leisurely. It’s warm. He knows that Ace is there without even having to open his eyes but he does anyway, just so he can see him. Ace looks peaceful when he’s sleeping, face slack, and even as Sabo watches he shifts slightly, shifting closer to press his face into the crook of Sabo’s neck. Sabo knows that he must look like an idiot right now - he can feel the fondness written all over his face. But he doesn’t care. 

It’s raining outside. Sabo’s nose is cold but his body is warm. They put the second quilt on last week and it’s warm in their bed, even as autumn is slipping away and the first traces of winter are appearing everywhere. Ace’s legs are curled around Sabo’s and it takes a minute for him to properly untangle himself without waking his fiance up. It’s early, and greyish sunlight drips through the curtains and onto the bed. Sabo has nowhere in particular to be, nothing pressing on his mind. He likes mornings like this the most. 

His toes curl as his feet hit the cold floor. Sabo stands and pulls on a sweatshirt - one of Ace’s. It’s a little too big but it smells like him and Sabo likes it. He pulls his bedhead back into a low ponytail, brushes the loose strands from his face. Shoots one last glance at Ace and smiles, content, feeling warmth swell in his chest. 

In the hallway it’s cool, but not so cold that Sabo wants to go back to bed. He pads into the kitchen and brews a pot of coffee, black, just the way both he and Ace like it. Outside, the sun is coming up over the forest. Sabo pours himself half of the coffee, leaving some for Ace. The mug has ‘espresso patronum’ on it in fancy text. Ace’s birthday present for him last year, when money was tight. Sabo loves it. 

Out on the deck, it’s cold and fresh. Their house is out in the middle of nowhere, overlooking the forest, and the colours of autumn stretch all around. The orange and red leaves are lined with frost that glitters in the morning sunlight. Sabo sits in the big, wooden chair, curling up, wrapping his cold fingers around Ace’s mug. The coffee pours steam out into the cold air and he watches it as it curls in front of his face, disappearing on the breeze. It’s quiet out here. Peaceful. If somebody had told Sabo last year that he would be here now, he wouldn’t have believed them; he would have called them crazy. 

The sliding door opens behind him. Sabo shifts up slightly and Ace squeezes in beside him. He’s grabbed their blanket and wraps it around both of their shoulders, pressing up against Sabo, holding his own mug of coffee. Sabo smiles at him, resting his head on his shoulder. Ace wraps his free arm around him. They watch the sun come up together, staying like that for a long time after their mugs are drained.


End file.
